Okane Ga Nai
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Festival Literario SasuNaru 2011. Dos deudas, una de dinero, la otra de honor; que atan dos destinos con un hilo rojo. EN PAUSA.
1. Prólogo

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****A.d.C.–65), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Hitoyo Shinozaki.

**Prólogo**

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long-shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>Una cegadora luz iluminó el pequeño escenario, atrayendo todas las miradas del bar y silenciando todavía más los pocos murmullos entusiastas que sobresalían por encima de la suave música, una delicada melodía que resonaba con tranquilidad en el establecimiento. Una inusual mercancía sería subastada esa noche… Por su puesto, inusual para cualquier otro tipo de sitio que no fuera el Otogakure <strong>(1)<strong>, pero incluso en esta ocasión, el preciado objeto era raro para los estándares del exclusivo lugar.

- Nuestra siguiente pieza es un chico nacido en Japón, pero de ascendencia germana –comenzó a escucharse una voz ligeramente burlona a través del micrófono.

La voz le pertenecía a un muchacho que sobrepasaba con facilidad la veintena, pero que sería extraño que tuviera más de treinta años. Vestía un impecable traje blanco, de pantalón y saco sencillos, que llevaba sin abotonar, combinado con una elegante camisa de un rosa pálido. El hombre portaba unos anteojos de montura redonda sobre el puente de la nariz, cuyo reflejo en ocasiones no permitía ver su oscura mirada, y que junto con dos mechones de cabello azul a los costados de la cara, enmarcaba una exasperante expresión de superioridad. El resto del pelo lo recogió en una sencilla coleta.

- Aunque no lo parezca, el chico es universitario. Sé que no pueden creerlo por su suave piel, de un color que parece acabar de ser bronceada por el sol –dijo el presentador ensanchando un poco más su burlona sonrisa.

Evidentemente lo que le causaba tanta gracia al hombre, era el inusual tipo de palabras que salían de su boca, tan chocante con su carácter. Demasiado dulces, demasiado delicadas, demasiado tiernas; pero en fin, al final, el trabajo era el trabajo.

El ruido de un arrastrar de cadenas llamó la atención del presentador, que por primera vez en la noche apartó la vista de los futuros clientes para enfocarla en la escena que se desarrollaba en medio del escenario. No pudo evitar que una pequeña risilla se escapara de su boca.

La famosa pieza a subastar, la pieza central de esa noche, y la más esperada, no era otra cosa que un muchacho joven, de sedoso cabello rubio y ojos asombrosamente azules, que no lucían como era debido, ya que se encontraban entrecerrados a causa del adormecimiento provocado por la droga. Era bastante alto, aunque con una complexión delgada, lo que lo hacía parecer más joven, y justo en ese momento, mostraba su desnudez en todo su esplendor, a menos que pudiera considerarse prenda de vestir el collar de cuero negro que usaba en el cuello. Una cadena de metal llegaba hasta el accesorio, la cual era sostenida a su vez por un hombre fornido, que además sujetaba al muchacho con fuerza, ayudado por otro hombre del lado contrario, más fornido todavía si eso fuera posible.

Aunque esos datos por lo general carecían de importancia, quien dirigía la subasta no venció la tentación de husmear entre las hojas que sostenía en la mano hasta ver impreso el nombre del muchacho. "Uzumaki Naruto", un hombre cuya vida como hasta ahora la conocía acababa de terminar.

- Es completamente virgen, como pueden verlo con sus propios ojos… -dijo entonces el hombre de cabello azul, regresando su atención a la audiencia, mientras que los otros dos hombres que sujetaban al rubio lo obligaban a sentarse sobre el frío suelo, y para total vergüenza del muchacho, también lo obligaban a abrir las piernas y exhibir su entrepierna a todos los presentes.

Murmullos excitados se esparcieron por todo el bar, provocando que la sangre se agolpara en el rostro de Naruto, más a causa de la furia y el coraje, que debido a la vergüenza. Sacando fuerzas desde lo profundo de su subconsciente, el muchacho sujetó de pronto la cadena y tiró de ella hasta lograr que el hombre a su izquierda se fuera de bruces al suelo. No le importó mucho que de paso se lastimara sus cervicales, pero el Uzumaki si resintió el entrar de una jeringa en su brazo derecho, que introdujo más droga dentro de su cuerpo.

Nunca usarían la fuerza contra una mercancía en venta, ese era un lujo exclusivo del cliente, así que por lo pronto el joven podía sentirse completamente a salvo de los golpes.

- Y también como pueden ver, es un bello ejemplar que pide a gritos ser domado -dijo el presentador con muy buen humor, esta vez sin lograr que una abierta carcajada escapara de su boca, sonido que fue coreado de buena gana por el resto de los presentes-. Empezare la oferta con 50 millones.

- ¡55 millones! –fue la primera propuesta en ser dada.

- ¡60 millones! –lo retó otra voz que se encontraba al fondo del salón, y unas risas bajas resonaron al darse cuenta de que quien había hablado era una suave voz femenina. No cabía duda de que hasta las mujeres querían darse sus gustos de vez en cuando, y de que las que tenían la manera de concederse sus caprichos no se la pensaban mucho para hacerlo.

- ¡75! –se escuchó desde la primera fila.

- 75 millones, por el caballero de la mesa de la izquierda –aceptó el hombre de cabello azul-. ¿Alguien da más?

- ¡95 millones! –fue el grito que se escuchó en la mesa siguiente a la de la anterior propuesta. El entusiasta participante parecía ser en realidad el asistente del verdadero interesado, un hombre mayor sentado a su lado, de porte orgulloso y con una densa nube de humo de tabaco rodeándolo.

- Tenemos 95 millones, ¿alguien ofrece más? –siguió presionando el presentador con una sonrisa. Si conseguía que el precio superara los 100 millones, entonces su salario se vería considerablemente aumentado esa semana.

- ¿Qué tal una patada justo en…? –empezó a decir una ronca voz proveniente desde el muchacho semiinconsciente, antes de que una ruda mano le fuera colocada sobre los labios.

- Esa boca que tienes… –lo regañó el hombre a su izquierda, aquel que había arrojado al piso con anterioridad-, después estará muy ocupada como para hablar –dijo con cizaña, su fétido aliento cayéndole al rubio de manera desagradable sobre el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Nadie ofrece más? ¿Nadie? – preguntó el presentador con cierta decepción en su voz, sin prestarle atención al alarido de dolor que soltó su compañero al ser mordido por el muchacho-. Entonces, vendido por…

- 200… -fue el murmullo casi imperceptible que se dejó oír en medio de la algarabía de la subasta. Para el resto de los presentes ese susurro podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero no para el entrenado oído del presentador, quien se quedó estático en su lugar al imaginar la suma de dinero.

- ¡¿Qué…? – gritó el hombre de cabello azul a través del micrófono-. ¿¡De quién fue esa última oferta?

Una mano tranquila se elevó en medio de las mesas, y el silencio comenzó a abrirse paso entre los presentes, hasta que toda la atención se concentró en la persona dispuesta a pagar una cantidad tan extrema, aunque fuera por una mercancía de tal calidad.

El joven, un muchacho de a lo mucho veintitantos años, vestido con un elegante trajo negro, bajo el que resaltaba una camisa roja, permaneció impasible ante el mar de miradas que se clavaban en su figura. Al contrario, prefirió cruzarse de piernas y tomar un sorbo de la copa de vino que había pedido, para disfrutar el tiempo mientras llegaba la pieza por la que había asistido especialmente al Otogakure.

No le gustaba repetir las cosas, bien lo sabía todo aquel que lo conociera, pero su ceño frunciéndose repentinamente se lo demostró con claridad a los presentes.

- Dije 200 millones de yenes, en efectivo –afirmó el hombre, inclinando un poco su cabeza y recargado su mano contra su mejilla izquierda, provocando al mismo tiempo que su cabello negro también lo hiciera. La actitud de superioridad del moreno, como si todo en el mundo girara según sus designios, era aún más exasperante que el comportamiento burlón del presentador.

- Es Uchiha Sasuke… -dijo una voz en medio del silencio, ya que hasta la música relajante había parado de sonar.

Pero el hombre de cabello azul no necesitaba que le dijeran quien era la persona que ofertaba en la subasta para saberlo. Todos en el bajo mundo sabía perfectamente quien era Uchiha Sasuke, o al menos debería saberlo, si no quería meterse en grandes problemas.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del presentador. Esto podía tornarse en un asunto delicado, a juzgar por el impaciente repiqueteo de dedos que ahora comenzaba el Uchiha sobre la superficie de la mesa, y requeriría de la intervención personal de Orochimaru-sama, ¡pero justo en esos momentos el jefe no aparecía!

Una media sonrisa se esparció sobre la cara del comprador al reparar en el nerviosismo del presentador.

- ¿O acaso prefieres un cheque, Kabuto? –preguntó Sasuke, con la voz cargada de burla.

* * *

><p>(1) Otogakure no Sato es, literalmente, la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Muy original de mi parte ._.<p>

**lol Van cuatro y faltan 10, Kuroi Yukie XD Para los que se les hace conocida la historia, espero que la disfruten :B Como sabrán es algo corta u.u Pero tendré que modificarle varias cosas, detalles, por la personalidad de Naru y del teme XD Quiero anunciarles que por primera, única y ultima vez, estoy visitando la Ciudad de México, justo ahora subo el capitulo desde el hotel *u* Nunca pensé viajar, pero se dio y hay que aprovecharlo XD Hibari ¬¬ Es decir, Hibari *u* Lo siento, la costumbre u.u Gracias por las correcciones XD ¡Nos leemos mañana! Ah, por cierto para susisan, y el resto que tuviera la misma duda, también a mis otros fanfics les tocara actualización en estos días. **

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	2. Capítulo 1, Trato

**"Per aspera, ad astra…" Seneca; (4****a.C. – 65 d.C.), filósofo, político, orador y escritor romano.**

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Hitoyo Shinozaki.

**Capítulo 1. Trato**

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Long-shot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele usar/tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta, no leas!**

* * *

><p>Estaba calado hasta los huesos por la fría lluvia que le caía encima, y no pudo evitar un escalofrío. El moreno se limpió con semblante indiferente la sangre que le brotaba del labio inferior, ignorando las miradas de asco y hasta de terror que le dedicaban los transeúntes que alcanzaban a verlo desde la calle. Sasuke aceptaba que no debía encontrarse en las mejores condiciones, pero al menos en el resguardo de aquel callejón había conseguido perder a esos malditos.<p>

"Me vengare" pensó el Uchiha apretando mucho los puños "Lo juró…" **(1)**.

- Te dieron una buena paliza, ¿verdad, teme? –dijo una voz enfrente de él.

El moreno parpadeó varias veces, hasta que cayó en cuenta que la voz de verdad se dirigía a él. Unos zapatos deportivos habían entrado en su campo de visión, al mismo tiempo que el agua torrencial dejaba de caerle encima. Elevó los ojos negros al cielo, y estos se toparon con lo que parecía ser un hombre joven, quizás universitario o de último año de preparatoria. El muchacho tenía los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla; e iba envuelto en un abrigador saco para protegerse del frío, además de sostener un paraguas sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, protegiéndolo de la lluvia.

- No es tu problema, dobe –gruñó el moreno con molestia, volteándole la cara al rubio.

El chico frunció el entrecejo ante la aspereza del otro, y tuvo la tentación de cerrar su sombrilla y arremeterla contra la cabeza del engreído. No lo hizo porque él se consideraba una buena persona, y porque para empezar, era cierto, nadie le había dicho que se detuviera para ayudar al desconocido. Pero es que ver cómo el resto de las personas lo ignoraba, mientras él seguía en ese sucio lugar, sólo… El tipo podría enfermarse, hasta desarrollar una neumonía debido al cruel clima, y además se notaba que estaba muy herido.

El Uchiha vio extrañado como el semblante del muchacho volvía a suavizarse, y se arrodillaba delante de él para que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura.

- ¿De verdad estás bien, dattebayo? –le preguntó el rubio con preocupación.

Sus palabras hicieron que Sasuke abriera mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué te importa…? -gruñó el moreno con los dientes fuertemente apretados, después de tragar algo de saliva y conseguir que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

- ¡Solo trató de ayudar, teme! –le reclamó el de ojos azules con un grito.

- ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda, baka! –gritó a su vez el Uchiha, y después se levantó de golpe para alejarse de la molestia en que se había convertido el buen samaritano. No fue la mejor idea que pudo tener.

Al instante un profundo dolor taladró el cráneo del moreno, y su vista se nubló. Le dio la impresión de que el suelo se movía de manera brusca bajo sus pies, por lo que no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia el frente. Sasuke quiso adelantar las manos para no golpearse la cara contra el pavimento, pero éstas no le respondieron. Resignado, el Uchiha esperó a que el impacto llegara.

Todo lo que sintió entonces fue que un cálido pecho lo recibía, mientras unos brazos firmes lo sostenían para que no cayera. El rubio se colocó a su lado, y pasó uno de los brazos del moreno por detrás de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la cintura del Uchiha.

- Eres un idiota… - se escuchó que decía enojada la voz de ese entrometido, y Sasuke quiso contestarle que el otro lo era más, pero entonces todo se volvió negro, y su pensamiento se perdió en medio de la inconsciencia.

Cuando el Uchiha se despertó de golpe horas más tarde, el sol estaba brillando en todo su esplendor, ya no sentía frío y, por extraño que pareciera, tampoco dolor. El moreno trató de erguirse sobre la cálida cama en la que estaba acostado, pero estaba tan aletargado todavía que le fue imposible, sólo consiguió girar un poco la cabeza y poder ver lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Parecía estar en lo que era sin duda alguna un pequeño departamento para estudiantes, un minúsculo y muy desordenado departamento. Enfrente de él, a los pies de la cama, había una puerta que lo más probable condujera al baño, y a su derecha, el marco de otra que se encontraba abierta le mostraba un sencillo comedor y una cocina básica. Alguien de cabello rubio estaba de espaldas dentro de la otra habitación, fregando algunos platos a juzgar por el sonido del agua corriendo. Examinando con más cuidado el lugar, Sasuke notó que sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la cama, había un botiquín abierto. Gasas, algodones, cinta adhesiva, jeringas, medicamentos y una botella de alcohol reposaban sobre la madera, y sólo entonces cayó en cuenta del estado de su propio cuerpo.

Para empezar ya no llevaba puesta la misma ropa manchada de sangre, sino una especie de filipina de algodón que le quedaba algo pequeña. El moreno alzó sus dedos y los brazos un poco, confirmando al verlos, que las heridas en ellos estaban desinfectadas y vendadas. Se acarició la mejilla, lugar donde sentía un bulto sobre la piel, y comprobó que alguien había colocado una gasa sobre el corte que la recorría y además la sujetó con cinta para que no se moviera. El adormecimiento que sentía sin duda se debía a un anestésico para el dolor.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante todo el panorama. Él no necesitaba de la caridad de nadie.

Miró decidido sus pertenencias, que estaban colocadas sobre la mesita de noche, junto al botiquín, e hizo todo su esfuerzo para levantarse y tomarlas. El moreno soltó una maldición por lo bajo cuando se mareó de nuevo, y apenas pudo sostenerse del mueble para poder dejarse caer con lentitud al suelo, arrojando al piso todo lo que había sobre la madera. ¡Jodido medicamento! El ruido que provocó además llamó la atención de su hospedero.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí?" quiso decirle Sasuke mientras el rubio llegaba a su lado, pero la voz no le salía debido al cansancio.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, el desconocido volvió a ayudarle a levantarse, tal como recordaba, de manera bastante confusa, que lo había hecho en el callejón, y entonces el Uchiha notó que el muchacho era ligeramente más bajo que él, aunque fuerte, y cayó en cuenta que debió ser difícil llevarlo hasta su departamento solo.

- Voy a ayudarte, teme, lo quieras o no –dijo el rubio mientras lo empujaba de regreso a la cama. El moreno permaneció con el rostro imperturbable al tiempo que el chico colocaba una mano sobre su frente, checando su temperatura-. Ahora me necesitas, dattebayo.

**~*S*&*N*~****~*O*K*A*N*E******G*A******N*A*I*~****~*S*&*N*~**

- Ramen… -balbuceó una voz adormilada, y Sasuke se sobresaltó sobre la silla en la que estaba sentado. El moreno había estado a punto de quedarse dormido, en medio de su vigilia.

Con algo de pereza, el Uchiha se llevó la muñeca hasta los ojos y vio asombrado en su reloj que ya pasaba de medio día. Y ese dobe seguía durmiendo tan tranquilo como si estuviera en su casa… El muchacho había sentido la necesidad de quedarse al lado del rubio porque no quería que éste despertara y se descubriera en un lugar extraño, sin nadie que le explicara cómo había ido a parar ahí. Después de la "especial" experiencia ocurrida en el Otogakure, dudaba que fuera agradable.

Un sonoro ronquido desvió la atención de Sasuke hasta la cama, y entonces el muchacho negó levemente con la cabeza ante la vista. No cabía duda que ese usuratonkachi era todo un remolino para dormir. Las sábanas de la cama estaban revueltas, prácticamente en el suelo, y el chico tenía los brazos alzados por encima de su cabeza al tiempo que las piernas estaban abiertas en un ángulo extraño, además de que había desabrochado la camisa del pijama que el Uchiha le había colocado **(2).**

El moreno se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama, con la intención de arropar de nuevo al revoltoso muchacho. Justo en ese momento el rubio soltó un gemido y se llevó una mano al pecho, apartando la tela para dejar al descubierto todo su torso, seguramente porque sentía calor. Sin saber que lo impulsaba, Sasuke colocó uno de sus dedos sobre la piel del Uzumaki, justo en la zona superior al obligo y dejó que continuara ascendiendo con lentitud por su cuerpo, subiendo hasta el tórax, y finalmente la falange alcanzó uno de los oscuros pezones del rubio, que presionó un poco.

El Uchiha dejó ir todo el aire que sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo, al mismo tiempo que Naruto soltaba otro gemido más pronunciado, aún dormido.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –dijo Sasuke por lo bajo, apartándose con rapidez del rubio. El sonido que había hecho el muchacho le había regresado el juicio, pero por lo visto sus palabras fueron dichas en voz demasiado alta, porque terminaron por despertar al rubio.

Obligándose a quitarse de la mente sus incomprensibles acciones pasadas, el moreno se acercó de nueva cuenta a la cama, esta vez cuidando donde ponía las manos. Vio con el entrecejo fruncido cómo los párpados del Uzumaki se abrían y cerraban repetidas veces, hasta que sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la luz que había en la habitación.

- ¿Estás despierto, dobe? –preguntó el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos, al tiempo que se sentaba en el borde del colchón.

- ¿Dónde…? – Balbuceó Naruto con la garganta seca, girándose con lentitud mientras trataba de erguirse sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus codos-. Mi cabeza… -gimió el rubio llevándose una mano a la sien.

- Te drogaron, baka –dijo Sasuke de manera despectiva, alzando una de sus morenas cejas, y sólo entonces el otro muchacho pareció darse cuenta que estaba acompañado.

- ¡Baka serás…! –gritó el Uzumaki sentándose con brusquedad sobre el colchón, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el propio sonido de su voz aumento el dolor de su cabeza.

- Si te quedas quieto se pasará en unas horas –le informó el moreno con tranquilidad, mientras el rubio se revolcaba de dolor de manera dramática, enredándose en las sábanas de la cama.

El Uchiha esperó de manera impaciente, pero al fin y al cabo esperó, a que Naruto dejara de gimotear contra la almohada, ¡hasta parecía que estaba sollozando! Estaba a punto de gritarle que dejara de quejarse, cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de que en realidad era la voz gangosa del Uzumaki murmurando unas cuantas palabras.

- Lo que vayas a decir, dilo de una vez, dobe –gruñó Sasuke, cada vez más irritable.

- Dije que gracias por salvarme, teme –dijo Naruto a regañadientes, apartando su cara de la almohada. Sasuke permaneció imperturbable, a pesar de que lo turbó la vergüenza reflejaba en la cara del Uzumaki, una vez que giró el rostro hacia él. El tono rojo de sus mejillas le indicaba que el rubio podía recordar cada detalle de lo ocurrido en el bar, y además ese insulto… Pero las siguientes palabras lo sorprendieron mucho, y de cierta manera, lo decepcionaron-. N-no nos conocemos pero…

- ¿No nos conocemos? –preguntó el Uchiha antes de poder morderse la lengua, y Naruto notó el rastro de sorpresa en su voz.

- Pues yo no te conozco a ti, teme –contestó el Uzumaki con rapidez, frunciendo la boca y negándose a ver a los ojos a su salvador-. ¡Hubiera recordado esa cara de estreñido en cualquier lado, dattebayo! –dijo muy sonriente, burlándose de su acompañante, mientras se sentaba con lentitud su lado, como si se tratara de viejos conocidos.

Antes de que el moreno pudiera añadir algo más, los ojos azules del otro muchacho se abrieron espantados y se levantó súbitamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto. Sasuke gruñó exasperado cuando el Uzumaki tropezó con sus propios pies, y entonces el Uchiha se apresuró a alcanzarlo. Aún a esas alturas del día, la droga que le dieron al rubio en Otogakure todavía debía estar en su sistema.

- ¡No te levantes así, usuratonkachi! – lo regañó el Uchiha, sujetándolo con fuerza por los hombros para que no cayera, y también para que no siguiera avanzando-. ¡¿Qué parte de "Estás drogado" no entendiste?

- ¡Ino! ¡Ino estaba conmigo cuando el coche se nos cerró y entonces…! –gritaba Naruto mientras trataba de quitarse a Sasuke de encima para poder llegar hasta la puerta-. ¡Ella todavía debe estar en ese lugar!

Para su sorpresa, el moreno emitió un gruñido despectivo, e importándole muy poco lo mucho que se seguía resistiendo el rubio, afianzó el agarre sobre sus hombros y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la cama. El Uzumaki no pudo evitar quejarse cuando su espalda golpeó contra el colchón, a pesar de que la mullida superficie no lo lastimó. Fue más bien debido a la sorpresa causada por la facilidad con la que lo habían contenido.

"¿Tan débil estoy?" se preguntó internamente el rubio, viendo sus manos temblorosas.

- ¿Y ese es el apuro, dobe? –preguntó entonces Sasuke, con una sonrisa torcida, provocando que Naruto levantara la vista hacia él.

- ¡¿No te parece importante, baka? –gritó el Uzumaki bastante molesto, hincándose sobre la cama-. ¡¿Con todo lo que pasa en ese maldito lugar?

Sasuke miró directamente los ojos azules del muchacho, pero éste no apartó la vista, decidido a conseguir una respuesta. El semblante del Uchiha se tornó serio, y se cruzó de brazos. Esa era una explicación que no contaba tener que dar…

- ¿Yamanaka Ino? –preguntó el moreno, sólo para estar seguro, mientras se dejaba caer a un costado del desesperado Uzumaki.

- ¿La conoces? –le regresó a su vez el rubio, bastante sorprendido, acercándose un poco más al otro.

- Claro que sí –bufó en respuesta el Uchiha, frunciendo profundamente el entrecejo-. Esa pequeña estafadora me debe millones… A mí, y a otras personas menos agradables –añadió Sasuke por lo bajo, con su mente comenzando a divagar en recuerdos más sombríos.

- Cómo si eso fuera posible… -rumió Naruto por lo bajo, y el otro muchacho pudo escucharlo por la poca distancia que los separaba.

- ¿Dijiste algo, dobe? –preguntó Sasuke, viéndolo con hosquedad.

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada, teme! –se apresuró a contestar el rubio con una risita nerviosa, retrocediendo algo intranquilo por la mirada asesina que le mandó el Uchiha.

Mientras Naruto pasaba saliva por su garganta, y una gota de sudor le resbaló por la frente. Por primera vez veía la realidad de la situación en la que se encontraba. Apenas ayer había sido subastado como un animal en un lugar plagado de ricachones, en la condición más vergonzosa de su vida, mientras que hoy despertaba en la cama de un desconocido, y ahora que caía en cuenta… ¡estaba vestido!

El rubio le echó una mirada poco discreta a su acompañante, evaluándolo. Aunque no parecía ser mucho mayor que él, quizás tres o cuatro años, el Uchiha vestía de manera muy formal. Sobre una camisa de un color blanco impecable, el muchacho llevaba un formal saco de un profundo azul marino, que combinaba con unos pantalones de vestir más claros. El único signo de rebeldía que el rubio pudo notar en el otro era un collar trenzado que llevaba al cuello, cuyo dije estaba oculto, y el extremo de lo que parecía una muñequera de cuero, que apenas se asomaba bajo la manga de su saco.

- No seré muy agradable, pero soy sólo un prestamista –dijo entonces Sasuke, quitándole importancia a la inspección por parte del Uzumaki. El rubio se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle a qué tipo de personas le prestaba el moreno, como para estar involucrado en aquel ambiente-. Tu prima me debe dinero, pero también le debe mucho dinero a unos yakuzas de la zona norte de la ciudad.

Un resoplido proveniente de Naruto hizo que Sasuke se girara hacia el chico, y no se sorprendió cuando vio la desconfianza reflejada en el rostro del rubio. Desde el momento en que el de ojos azules había intentado salir corriendo en busca de Ino, el Uchiha estuvo seguro que el muchacho no tenía ni la menor idea de quién era en realidad su joven pariente.

- Fuiste subastado para pagar esa deuda –dijo el moreno de manera directa, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre la incrédula cara del Uzumaki. Sasuke nunca había sido bueno para darle rodeos a las cosas-. Yamanaka Ino te vendió al mejor postor.

- ¡Estas mintiendo, dattebayo! –gritó Naruto al instante.

- ¡¿Qué razón tendría para mentirte, usuratonkachi! –gritó en respuesta el Uchiha-. ¡Es la verdad y tienes que aceptarla!

- ¡Mentira! –bramó el rubio cada vez más encolerizado.

Cuando el moreno estaba a punto de contestarle de nueva cuenta, poniéndose en pie de un brinco, el Uzumaki se adelanto a sus movimientos, y estampó contra el rostro de Sasuke su puño derecho, usando todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir en ese momento. Por un segundo Naruto se sintió culpable por haber golpeado a la persona que lo había ayudado, pero dejo de lado ese sentimiento con rapidez. Ese desconocido estaba metiéndose con su familia; sus tíos, su prima… Las personas que lo habían acogido con los brazos abiertos en su casa, después de la muerte de sus padres, las personas a las que les debía tanto.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No me conoces, dattebayo! –Rugió el rubio, sujetando al moreno por el cuello de su saco-. ¡No sabes nada de mi vida! Para empezar… ¡Nadie pidió tu ayuda, baka! –gritó el Uzumaki, al tiempo que lo empujaba.

No fue muy difícil para Sasuke recuperar el equilibro, evitando de esa manera caer al suelo, pero fueron las palabras del rubio la que lo habían golpeado directo a la cabeza. Primero el dobe no lo reconocía, ¿¡y ahora le echaba en cara las mismas palabras que él uso cuando se conocieron! Con un bramido, el Uchiha tomó las dos muñecas del rubio y las sostuvo en alto, al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba contra la cama.

- ¡Suéltame! –chilló el Uzumaki, tratando de soltarse, mientras el moreno se posicionaba encima de él.

Por un momento ambos chicos estuvieron luchando por asumir el control de la situación; Naruto haciendo de todo para levantarse de la cama y arrojar al otro muchacho al suelo, y Sasuke ejerciendo una fuerte presión sobre el agarre que mantenía, acabando al final con toda la resistencia que mostraba el rubio. El enojado moreno podía sentir claramente el sabor de la sangre inundándole la boca, seguramente el Uzumaki le había partido el labio, pero apartó ese pensamiento de la mente al ver la acelerada respiración de su acompañante. El rubio estaba agotado…

- Tú eres el que no sabe nada, usuratonkachi –susurró entonces Sasuke. Naruto se sobresaltó cuando un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la barbilla del moreno, y unas cuantas gotas le cayeron en la mejilla-. Te compre, eres mío. Así de simple…

Los ojos azules del Uzumaki permanecieron fijos en el de pelo negro, brillantes debido al desafío que todavía irradiaban. Las palabras que pronunció el Uchiha no parecían haber sido procesadas por el rubio, si se juzgaba porque el muchacho había mantenido una actitud tranquila. Entonces Sasuke junto las dos muñecas de Naruto por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas sólo con una mano. La respiración del Uzumaki se detuvo cuando la mano libre del moreno se dirigió hacia el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones y lo desabrochaba con dedos ágiles, pero un gruñido de dolor escapó de sus labios cuando el Uchiha ató esa banda de cuero alrededor de sus muñecas, atando sus extremidades de manera inclemente hasta inmovilizarlas.

- ¿No te dije que te drogaron, Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke por lo bajo, con una media sonrisa esparciéndose por su rostro. El rubio abrió mucho los ojos ante esa sonrisa, e inconscientemente retrocedió sobre la cama, como si por fin entendiera los propósitos que se ocultaban detrás de la oscura mirada del otro muchacho.

Naruto cerró sus ojos, y además giró el rostro a un costado, pero eso solo provocó que la sensación se intensificara cuando el moreno extendió una mano hacia él y la deslizó sobre su pecho con lentitud, apartando la tela de su camisa para dejar más piel al descubierto. El Uzumaki frunció el entrecejo ante la idea de que un extraño lo tocara con esa familiaridad, se sentía frustrado de no poder detener a ese engreído, pero el rubio se impresionó mucho cuando sintió de repente la respiración del Uchiha a un costado de su cara.

La mente del incrédulo muchacho quedó en blanco cuando Sasuke recorrió la orilla de su oreja usando la lengua, dándole al rubio la impresión de que algo húmedo y caliente cubría pedazo a pedazo todo su oído, hasta que la sensación regresó de nuevo hasta la pequeña porción del lóbulo, y entonces la boca del moreno lo envolvió por completo. Naruto se mordió con fuerza los labios, y en un intento por alejarse de todas esas nuevas experiencias, ante las que a ciencia cierta no sabía cómo debía sentirse, inclinó más su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo, sin darse cuenta de que con eso le daba más espacio al Uchiha para dedicarle sus caricias.

Sasuke sonrió ante las inconscientes acciones del otro, y en un súbito momento de inspiración succionó con vigor el tierno pedazo de carne que mantenía entre los labios, obteniendo a cambio su merecida recompensa.

- ¡Oh! –gimió Naruto, al tiempo un escalofrió recorría toda su espalda, y rápidamente su cara se llenó de vergüenza, enojándose consigo mismo por lo que había hecho.

Repentinamente entusiasmado por el efecto conseguido, el moreno decidió dedicarse a una zona mucho más íntima y sensible, como lo era el cuello del rubio. Al mismo tiempo que su boca descendía por la garganta del Uzumaki, la mano de Sasuke se dedicaba a surcar ansiosa la piel bronceada que estaba a su alcance, pasando por la clavícula hasta alcanzar el hombro, y entonces uso eso para atraer el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo. El Uchiha pudo percibir perfectamente como la respiración que yacía bajo sus labios se tornaba más profunda y acelerada.

- ¡Oye, tú…! -intentó comenzar a reclamar de nuevo el Uzumaki, haciendo ademán de bajar las manos atadas para empujar al moreno, pero el otro chico, previendo de manera acertada sus intenciones, mantuvo firme el agarre sobre el cinturón-. ¡Suéltame, maldito idiota! –gritó el rubio, recuperando todo su aplomo-. ¡¿Pero qué demonios…? –chilló entonces el de ojos azules.

Sasuke había tomado de improviso uno de los pezones de Naruto entre sus dedos, justo como lo había hecho cuando el rubio estaba dormido, pero por obvias razones, la sensación le pareció mucho más excitante ahora que el chico estaba consciente. Por el rabillo del ojo, el Uchiha pudo ver claramente, y con total satisfacción, el semblante cada vez más acalorado del Uzumaki. El moreno se paso la lengua por los labios, al ver que Naruto se mordía los suyos de nuevo.

- No… -balbuceó entonces el Uzumaki, al ver que una de sus tetillas desaparecía dentro de la boca de Sasuke, y una sensación caliente, desconocida hasta entonces para él, se esparció por todo su pecho.

El rubio no pudo contener el impulso de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, deseando al mismo tiempo poder tener además un lugar donde esconder la cara. Apretó sus manos hasta formar puños, y entonces Naruto percibió que Sasuke tomaba la cintura del pijama que vestía, comenzando a bajarlos con rapidez. Cuando menos pudo imaginárselo, las manos del moreno acariciaban sus caderas desnudas. Nadie lo había tocado de esa manera, nadie, y venía a ser justo ese hombre quien lo hacía. Simplemente… no estaba bien.

- ¡No me toques! –gritó de repente el rubio con voz furiosa, empujando al Uchiha hasta que se lo quitó de encima. Sin embargo, eso no dejó muy contento al prestamista.

- No estás entendiendo, Naruto –le dijo Sasuke, tomándolo con fuerza de la barbilla con una mano-. Eres mío, así de fácil –repitió el Uchiha, y Naruto sintió esas palabras como una sentencia, tan reales como una losa que caía sobre su espalda.

Durante todo el momento en el que el moreno estuvo hablando, el rubio pudo sostenerle la mirada, a pesar de que su respiración se había vuelta errática. Le pareció que sus ojos se sentían más húmedos, pero el Uzumaki no dejó que el agua corriera hasta sus mejillas. No se iba a permitir llorar delante del maldito, no lloró en aquel maldito bar, no iba a llorar delante de ese desconocido… En un arranque de valentía, y mandando al demonio las consecuencias, el rubio escupió en la cara de Sasuke.

El moreno sintió que el coraje lo invadía mientras se quitaba la saliva de la cara, y a duras penas pudo contenerse. A pesar de todo, el Uchiha sólo se limitó a verlo con profundo desagrado, al tiempo que se ponía en pie para salir de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Vio por el rabillo del ojo las condiciones en las que había dejado al chico que fue a "salvar" de las garras del Otogakure. Lo tenía atado con un cinturón de cuero, sobre su cama y desnudo de la cintura para abajo, mientras que la camisa del pijama estaba completamente abierta. Sasuke sabía que había estado a punto de obligar a Naruto a que se acostara con él, lo sabía perfectamente, y lo peor… es que no lo habría lamentado en absoluto.

Enojado con la situación, quizás no tan en el fondo de su ser como el moreno quisiera, enojado también con el fallido resultado, Sasuke cerró de golpe la puerta, dejando detrás de sí al Uzumaki.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –se preguntó en voz baja el Uchiha, sujetándose con fuerza la cara. Dando un suspiro cansado, el moreno se recargó contra la madera de la entrada. Decididamente necesitaba un largo trago de algo fuerte…

Con esa idea en mente, Sasuke avanzó por el largo pasillo y llegó hasta la sala. Pasó mucho tiempo sentado en el sillón, agitando distraídamente el vaso con hielo y licor que sostenía en su mano derecha, mientras pensaba con cuidado su siguiente movimiento.

**~*S*&*N*~ ~*O*K*A*N*E* *G*A* *N*A*I*~ ~*S*&*N*~ **

Cuando el moreno tuvo los ánimos de regresar a su habitación, el sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte. Sasuke abrió la puerta en silencio, cuidando que ni el más mínimo chirrido escapara de las bisagras. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con la figura durmiente de Naruto sobre la cama. Con un suspiro, el Uchiha terminó de entrar a la habitación, y después de unos cuantos pasos estuvo sentado en el borde del colchón. Con aparente indiferencia reflejada en su semblante, el moreno desató las manos unidas del Uzumaki, sin embargo, la forma en que el moreno rehuyó la mirada de las marcas que dejó el cinturón, aunque apenas perceptible, fue real. El prestamista notó que Naruto se había colocado la ropa correctamente, y eso, de alguna manera, lo ayudo a tranquilizarse.

- Era pagar una deuda –soltó el Uchiha en un murmullo, e inconscientemente extendió su mano hasta los cabellos rubios del Uzumaki, comenzando a acariciarlos-. Nada más, Uchiha, nada más…

Como si Naruto hubiera esperado tal acción, el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe, y apartó de un manotazo los dedos de Sasuke.

- Me voy a ir de aquí –dijo el rubio con los dientes fuertemente apretados, mientras se ponía en pie para salir al instante de ese lugar. Había estado tan conmocionado por lo sucedido al principio, que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente que la puerta podría haber estado abierta. Cayó dormido esperando que el moreno regresara-. Necesitó buscar a Ino, dattebayo…

Sasuke estrujó las sábanas bajo sus manos al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios del rubio, no podía creer que a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, el Uzumaki siguiera empecinado en buscar a la traidora de su prima.

- Seguro –dijo el Uchiha con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros-. Ahí está la puerta, dobe.

Naruto no necesitaba que se lo indicaran, puesto que ya su mano se encontraba sobre la perilla de metal, pero a pesar de que le pareció extraña la actitud condescendiente del otro, no quiso detenerse a pensar los motivos.

- Sólo necesitas darme mi dinero –siguió hablando el moreno, y una media sonrisa de suficiencia cubrió su rostro.

La respiración del rubio se detuvo con esas palabras, todo en la habitación permaneció estático de repente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Con lentitud, el Uzumaki se giró de nueva cuenta hacia Sasuke, y una gota de sudor le resbaló por el rostro al ver que el chico estaba sentando sobre la cama con los brazos extendido hacia atrás, destilando petulancia por cada uno de sus poros.

- ¿Qué dinero? –preguntó Naruto con la garganta seca.

El moreno soltó un bufido bajo, y desvió la mirada a su costado, todavía más incrédulo. Estaba seguro que el rubio sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Aún así, el Uchiha se levantó de la cama y avanzó hasta quedar en enfrente de Naruto, sonrió al darse cuenta que a pesar de todo, los ojos azules del muchacho permanecían desafiantes.

- El dinero que pague por ti, más la deuda de Yamanaka –dijo Sasuke volviendo a tomar uno de los rebeldes mechones dorados del Uzumaki, pero más tardo en hacerlo que el chico en soltarle otro manotazo que resonó por todo el cuarto-. Contando los intereses… -siguió hablando el moreno sin alterarse por el golpe, mientras giraba sus ojos al techo y fingía contar mentalmente la cantidad-, son 350 millones de yenes –terminó diciendo el Uchiha con profunda satisfacción.

Naruto abrió mucho la boca ante el número, pero pronto la sorpresa inicial dio paso al enojo.

- ¡No tengo tanto dinero, baka! –gritó el rubio enseñando los dientes, tomando al moreno por el cuello de su saco para obligarlo a inclinarse hasta su altura.

Entonces Sasuke colocó con brusquedad su palma contra la puerta de la habitación, y lo siguiente que supo Naruto es que el Uchiha lo había estampado contra la madera, cerrándole todas las salidas.

- No es dinero lo que necesito, dobe… -dijo el moreno de manera insinuante.

El rostro del rubio se tiñó de rojo al darse cuenta que la mano derecha de Sasuke fue colocada directamente sobre su entrepierna, provocando una ligera presión a través de la delgada tela del pijama, apenas notable.

- Consíguete una puta si estas tan urgido –gruñó el Uzumaki, taladrando con su mirada los ojos negros de Sasuke.

- Compre una anoche, usuratonkachi –respondió el otro con lo bajo, y el rubio trató de ignorar el hecho de que la voz del moreno estaba ligeramente más ronca de lo usual-. ¿No lo recuerdas?

El Uchiha vio con ojos entrecerrados el temblor que recorrió repentinamente el cuerpo del Naruto, sabiendo que distaba mucho de ser una señal que indicara excitación, placer o cualquier otra sensación que señalara agrado. De hecho, Sasuke estaba más que seguro que el muchacho intentaría golpearlo otra vez de un momento a otro.

- Medio millón –dijo con rapidez el moreno, antes de que la bomba de tiempo hiciera explosión, y todo se le saliera de las manos.

- ¿Qué? –balbuceó el rubio sin comprender el repentino cambio en la cantidad. Interiormente surgió la esperanza de que el prestamista decidiera reducir la deuda, aún seguía siendo una cantidad importante, pero quizás con la ayuda de sus tíos, podría olvidar todo ese desagradable asunto en unos pocos días.

- Te pagare medio millón cada vez que te acuestes conmigo –dijo Sasuke con seriedad, acabando con todas las ilusiones del rubio.

La mirada del muchacho se ensombreció de manera asombrosa, y justo cuando el moreno pensaba que su plan no iba a funcionar, el rubio dejó que sus ojos se desviaran hasta el suelo.

Los pensamientos que inundaban la mente eran sobre su pequeña familia adoptiva… Había estado junto a Ino desde que ambos eran unos niños de menos de cuatro años, se resistía a creer que ella sería capaz de algo como venderlo por su propio bien. Y sus tíos. Si de verdad aceptar la estúpida propuesta del moreno evitaba que sus seres queridos se involucraran en ese peligroso asunto…

Sasuke casi podría gritar de júbilo ante la súbita calma del rubio, pero en lugar de eso sonrió satisfecho y le colocó los dedos bajo el mentón, para levantarle la cara, obligando al rubio a que lo viera de frente. Había ganado.

- Te arrepentirás, teme –siseó furioso el Uzumaki, sin poder contenerse, mientras el moreno dejaba caer sus labios sobre su mejilla-. Juró que te arrepentirás, dattebayo.

- Eso ya lo veremos, dobe –contestó Sasuke en su susurro, deslizando con lentitud su pulgar sobre el otro pómulo-. Ya lo veremos…

**~*S*&*N*~****~*O*K*A*N*E******G*A******N*A*I*~****~*S*&*N*~**

**Detrás de cámaras**

- Aceptó que esta historia tenía un no sé que me llamó mucho mi atención desde el principio, algo que me decía que debía hacerse con ellos… -decía Kory por el teléfono de la oficina, mientras escribía con rapidez sobre un cuaderno de tapas duras que descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

El escritorio delante de la morena estaba atestado de papeles, carpetas y enormes sobres de color manila. La mujer trataba de no perder los nervios ante el desastre de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que intentaba convencer a su productor del nuevo proyecto que traía entre manos junto con la holgazana de Zaphyrla, que dicho sea de paso no hacía más que añadir más y más cosas a todo ese caos. El hombre no parecía muy convencido de emprender un trabajo como ese, sobre todo porque ambas mujeres no tenían mucha experiencia, la misma escritora todavía dudaba que fuera una buena idea.

- CofcofSexocofcof… -tosió una voz proveniente desde el cómodo sillón de la oficina, y una vena abultada surgió en la frente de Kory.

- Aunque tuve que modificar un poco la historia, detalles más que nada –siguió explicando la morena con voz tranquila, ignorando esa repentina conciencia de cuestionable reputación-. Porque hay que aceptar que el carácter condescendiente de Ayase dista mucho del remolino de energía que es Naruto; y, por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, aunque tanto Sasuke como Somuku son unos soberanos bastardos, el Uchiha tiene cierta elegancia de la que carece el otro –una carcajada proveniente del otro lado de la línea, a la que no tardó en unirse una aún más escandalosa proveniente del sofá, hicieron que Kory soltara un profundo suspiro.

Más le valía a su "querido" productor no estar grabando la conversación, porque si esas palabras llegaban a los oídos del vengador compulsivo, entonces su reputación se vería seriamente dañada.

- CofSexocof… -repitió la conciencia, ahora con más claridad.

- ¡Joder, Zaphyrla! –gritó la morena poniéndose en pie de un salto, sin importarle que todas sus palabras llegaran a la persona que la llamaba por teléfono. Un dedo acusador apuntaba a la mujer de pelo azul, que descansaba de manera haragana sobre el sillón, extendiéndose cuan larga era sobre él-. ¡Si tienes algo que decir, dilo como se debe!

Ofendida, la directora se puso en pie de manera pausada, alzando en alto su barbilla para demostrar su indignación, aunque el efecto se perdió bastante cuando se colocó hasta las orejas un ridículo gorro de dormir rojo cargado de listones dorados, para después envolverse por completo con una manta, como si fuera un regalo navideño, y entonces se dirigió a la salida de la oficina.

- ¡Sexo! –gritó Zaphy antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe, y antes de que el teléfono saliera disparado de la mano de Kory, y se estrellara contra su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Ya empezamos con las venganzas -.-

**(2)** [Zaphy: Sí, Sasuke ve por él y hazlo tuyo O¬O] [Kory: ¡Zaphyrla! ¬¬] [Zaphy: ¡Ah! D: ¡Nadie deja que me exprese! ¬¬]

**Se que no es lunes, pero juró que en algún AU lo es xD Ya en serio, perdonen el retraso ;_; ¿Qué les parecio? En verdad no estoy muy segura de como va esto, como le comente a Kuroi Yukie, no suelen reaccionar muy bien ante las adaptaciones a mangas o animes conocidos, y hasta ahora... pues va bien, como mis otros fics .-. Es algo extraño. Gracias a Hibari por la ayuda xD Nos vemos el próximo lunes, nuevo fic, uno que Nayumi y compañía han esperado mucho :P**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
